Behind a Smile
by Kattu
Summary: What happens when a girl new to the world gets accepted in the most popular clique? Betrayal.
1. Prelude

"I am a wizard..." A small, quavering voice spoke out through the darkness of the cell. Moonlight seeped through the small cracks in the ceiling, filtering down on a young woman, her brown hair tangled about her face. "The mightiest of all classes in Rune Midgard...with a few words muttered...we can slay anything. Possibly even destroy the world...Heh." Stiffling small fits of laughter, she dropped her back flat against the concreate, straw mixing in with the auburn locks.   
  
The cell doors swung open as a man entered the cell, stopping at her feet. His heavy armor clankered about, as he removed his helmet, the dark blue strands falling about his eyes. "Care to explain what the FUCK has been going on?!" His voice couldn't contain anymore rage, throwing the helm to the ground, rolling away. "I come back and find out you're to die at sunset! Can you percieve how upsetting that possibly can be?!"  
  
"Of course I can." Her eyes shifted to the cracks in the rooftop, staring out at the stars. "This is what I get for being good."   
  
The Crusader could only shake his head. "Could you stop hiding behind it and tell me why?"  
  
"Its quite a complicated little fairy tale..." Shifting onto her side, her eyes traveled to examine him. "I could drone on and on about how mistreated I am, but what good would that do me? The judgement has been made, even if unfairly, and I rather I die than others be punished."  
  
"Snap out of it!" His patience had already worn thin from constant arguing with the guards to see her, and this was his thanks for the visit? "Quit thinking that way, Jovis." Calming a bit, his voice showing his plea. "Would you please explain it all?"  
  
"I could." Her index finger traced along the dirty floor, giving a small smile. "It would be a pure waste of time, as my story meant nothing to the courts, meant nothing to the jurors and meant nothing to the Judge."  
  
"It will mean something to me." His voice cut her off, startling her a bit.  
  
"If you wish..."  



	2. A Simple Visit to Town

**[Rune Midgard : 5 Months Ago]**

  
  
"He-ey Jovis!" A chirpy voice called out, grabbing the wizard's arm by pure surprise. "Guess what I heard?"  
  
Jovis turned about on her heels, to gaze down at the smaller girl. "What is it, dearest Hazuma?"  
  
"That the leader of the Grand Council likes you." She stiffled her giggles, her eyes hiding underneath her overly-large crismon hat.  
  
Jovis could only shake her head at her undead companion. Munaks were always so quiet, yet this one was as loud and hyper as could be. Tightening her grip on her Master's wrist, she smiled cheekily. "Is that so?" Her mind scanned itself, catching small fragments of visualizing the leader. "Tsu, aye?"  
  
"Hai, desu!" Reverting to her native language, Hazuma released her grip and bounced about in the air, dancing in a sort of manner. "Jovis and Tsu sitting in a tree~" She sang, her voice quite loud.  
  
"Now hush!" Jovis threw Hazuma's toy sword at her. "Don't need all of Rune Midgard knowing this!" She laughed as Hazuma tackled her, engaging in a small wrestle on the grassy plains of Prontera. The occasional Lunatic and Poring stopped to watch, and it took a Poring trying to eat Hazuma's Punisher (Her sword ^^; ) for the two to stop and ensue a battle with the Poring.  
  
"Now now, just give us the sword and you won't get splattered." Jovis pleaded with the small, pink blob. It blinked its huge eyes, not understanding, as it continued to suckle on the sword.  
  
"GIMME MY SWORD YOU BIG, FAT, STINKY ...THING!" It took Hazuma a few seconds to think of the insult, her face puckered up in hopes of intimidation. Grabbing at the edge of her Punisher, she tugged on it. The Poring apparently didn't like that and started to suckle on her arm. "EEEP! ITS EATING ME ALIVE!" She sobbed, trying to get away.  
  
Jovis sighed and raised her hand, her voice low, humming the incation for her spell. Soon a sharp shard of ice fell from the sky and pierced the Poring. It exploded into nice chunks, mostly covering Hazuma. "WAH DESU NOW I AM COVERED IN THE BIG, FAT STINKY THINGY'S ENTRAILS!" She sobbed harder, clutching her Punisher to her chest.  
  
'Pets are so bloody hard to tame' Jovis concluded to herself, helping Hazuma to her feet. "Come, we'll get you bathed."   
  


---

Stepping foot inside Payon gates, Jovis hoped no one would pester her. As an expierenced traveler, people sought her out for advice on a lot of things. And at the moment, she was pre-occupied with Hazuma. Walking down the cobblestone path, her boots making small clicks as she hurried on through the town, it was only a matter of moments until she was to be spotted.  
  
"Miss Jovis!" A blacksmith waved from behind his cart of goods. "I went to Morroc and got some neat stuff, can I get some adv--"  
  
"In a bit, Nico." She motioned towards Hazuma, who was still covered in Poring-bits. "Someone needs a bath." She gave a cheerful smile, a small wave and hurried on her way.  
  
Fighting her way through crowds, carts, fruit stands and having to constantly repeat "I'm busy at the moment, in a bit", the two made it to the inn. Paying the inn keeper, she took Hazuma to the room and prepared her bath. "Now remember, don't scrub so hard - you're undead. Don't need chunks of skin falling off." Flinching at the thought, she un-dressed Hazuma and watched her hop in.  
  
"Silly Jovis." Hazuma kicked her feet up, un-tying her long braid. "Even though I'm undead, I'm pratically the same as you." She flashed a smile, as if Jovis was the funniest thing about as she started to scrub shampoo into her hair.  
  
"I'm going to go wash these now. I'll hurry back." Jovis gave a small nod, folding the clothes under her arm, and pushing her cape behind her. "Please don't make that big of a mess." She couldn't stop smiling as she left the room and headed to the washing room. Inside, she started to scrub viciously at the red jumpsuit.  
  
"Silly Munak girl..." Grumbling a bit as she hung them to dry. "She should know not to get close to monsters."  
  
"Isn't a Munak a monster herself?" A voice called from behind Jovis, startling her. Shifting her shoulders a bit so her cloak covered most of her body, she turned to face the direction of the voice. "Or am I mistaken?" Pushing the clothes on the line away, there stood a semi-tall man, bandages wrapped around his tight suit. Ninja stars and daggers adorned the belt on his waist, his face covered to his nose with black cloth.  
  
"I have one as a pet." Jovis bluntly said.  
  
"A pet?" Quirking a questionable brow at this, he shook his head, lavendar locks adorning his cheeks. "Why in all of Rune Midgard would you have an undead girl as a pet?"  
  
"She's like a daughter to me." Her cheeks flushed in embarassment.  
  
"Whats wrong - a pretty girl like you not married?" Jovis clenched her fist at the intrusion on her personal life, but continued her smile, it turning as cold as Lutie in the nighttime. "Or is something wrong with your works?"  
  
"Well, excuse you. Nothing is wrong with me, I am a traveler and I don't have time to sit with petty guys and dwindle my life away." Her words came out rushed, as she had taken offense by his words.  
  
"Waste of your time, aye?" He chuckled as he extended an arm. "Lighten up - the name's Kazuki."  
  
"Jovis." Taking his hand a bit roughly, she gave it a small shake, staring him down. "So you're an assassin or one of those little boys who dress up as one and pretend to kill people?"  
  
He didn't answer as he released her hand. Shifting his weight a bit, his head tilting a bit to the side, as if he was thoroughly examining her with his eyes. The deep blue pools flickered as he straightened his posture. "Want to get a drink?"  
  
"Sure. This will take a while to dry." Her hand motioning at Hazuma's outfit and hat."  
  
"Lead the way then."  
  
  
**[Author's Notes]**: I'm getting somewhat better at writing. The prelude was so short, but I wished to hurry it so I could start on the actual story ^_^; And this story is in such a weird category, as there is no special category for 'Ragnarok Online' @.@; Anyways, I'm struggling to get better with writing =x Its been a fairly long time since I have written anything 


End file.
